<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Doddle (Dawdle) by 2trippyPeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577802">Doddle (Dawdle)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas'>2trippyPeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Class Differences, Curvy Reader, F/M, Inspired by Law &amp; Order: SVU, Mentions of Alcohol Abuse, Mentions of a Rapist, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pining, Pregnant Rollins, Reader-Insert, Season/Series 17, Slow Burn, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, Undercover, Undercover as a Couple, mentions of assault, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,066</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577802</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/2trippyPeas/pseuds/2trippyPeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawdle: (v.) To take one's time or move slow, to waste time or progress slowly, almost unhelpfully.</p><p>Dodds is dawdling his time and his emotions and when his teammates find out, the help him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dominick "Sonny" Carisi &amp; You, Mike Dodds/Reader, Mike Dodds/You, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola &amp; You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Fin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I know, I know. I haven't finished "Burdens of the Crown" but I have been sobbing over Dodds the past week and BOTC is going to take a while to finish (It's only like half way people). This little novella of a break could probably have most chapters as stand alone's but it's just a few chapters of fresh for me before I throw myself back into the fray.</p><p>Also, I'm not creative, this will probably be like my other works. If you like that then have a great time, if you don't this site is FULL of other options. Peace.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Today was your hair. You always wore your hair in that tight little bun, a pen or pencil in it most of the time. He wondered how long it really was. Never a hair out of place. Two green eyes danced back and forth as he locked onto your form walking with purpose back and forth across the precinct. His body was unmoving, still as stone as watched you go from here to there.</p>
<p>Dodds picked something new everyday.</p>
<p>His second day in, he saw you pouring the grinds into the coffee machine. You smiled brightly at him as you organized the area. Refilling the cups, wiping the counter, removing the garbage. Your teeth beaming brighter than anything under that battered old light above you two, and your soft wet lips glimmering in the yellow overcast. The way your lips would pillow when you were distracted or stressed out. You never wore lipstick, just chapstick, and if he was lucky and the weather was fair, you wore a clear lip gloss that made him miss every word that was spoken to him.</p>
<p>The fifth day in, he saw you organizing files on desks, refilling peoples pens and paper clips. Your hands slid smooth across the paper and your nails never broke under the pressure, not quite long because you worked too hard for them to last, but not too short either. You never chewed them and he found that impressive. He would hear you joke about calluses you had from your past life before SVU. You never talked about that life and he was the only one there that didn’t pry. At night he would wonder what those nails might feel like, if he was ever so blessed, on the skin of his back.</p>
<p>The eighth day he heard your plain black heels as they clicked against the hard stone floor. Fast, driven. You had places to be. They would still when you picked something up or if someone had to discuss something with you. Always the same plain shoes. Your legs sticking straight out of them into your skirt. By the way you held your legs he could tell you stood on the front of your foot but the clop of the heel showed that you weren’t entirely born in heels. Although they matched your body like you were. When Rollins asked if you had anything else you had mentioned that outside the office you liked to wear cowboy boots or go shoeless. The idea of your perfected daily form in muddy boots or barefoot running around a room made Dodds smile with mirth.</p>
<p>The eleventh day in he noticed that way your shirt button strained right over your breasts. He’d only noticed because when you picked up his paperwork files, the end of the file caught on the button and made a strange noise. That was when he realized that you were touchable. He heard the soft gasp that exited from the lungs behind that chest as the button tore. Acting on fast instinct he grabbed the files that were falling from your hands as you tried desperately to hold your shirt together one handed.</p>
<p>He watched as your lungs fluttered there when you chuckled awkwardly and sighed with relief when he offered one of his spare button ups. He felt his own heart flutter at seeing his own fabric across your torso as you re-entered from the bathroom. Even tucked into your pencil skirt it was still too big. The sleeves were rolled up from being too long, and paperclipped into place as you worked. When you promised to give it back at the end of the day he said it was yours to keep in case this happens again. And although he wanted that to be truthfully the only reason, he’d also wanted to see you in it again.</p>
<p>The thirteenth day just happened to be the most unlucky. You normally wore a black pencil skirt that appropriately went to your knees and was dark enough to try and hide your shape every single day, your shirts were the only thing that ever changed color. But today your shirt was plain white still, tucked into your skirt. The skirt that had a houndstooth pattern that warped to all your beautiful curves and bounced with each purpose driven step. It was just a few inches short of lewd and left a few more inches of your thighs to be drunk in by his wandering, wondering eyes. Liv. lightly chastised you on it and you had claimed that your sister stole your last clean one so you had to take it from her closet. But she was a few sizes smaller with better eating habits. Mike couldn’t have been more thankful to your sister or to your eating habits.</p>
<p>Today it was your hair. He wondered what it would look like free. What it should look like in his hands. What it would look like on his sheets. He hushed his thoughts again. Always trying to be a gentleman, even in his head.  Mike was a one woman type of guy and he couldn’t stop himself from picking you. Something about you interested him. You didn’t talk about yourself much, you always wore the exact same outfit, adding a broach if someone important was coming to the station. If you wore makeup he couldn’t tell. You always had our own plans and did more work than most of the people here knew.</p>
<p>During all this time you two had hardly spoken. Hello’s every day and good bye’s when could. Asking if he was done with this file or needed that one copied or mailed. You didn’t work in the field with them, just a glorified secretary. But you were the lifeblood that kept the place from falling apart. He did his best not to stutter when you asked him anything and felt the burning on his cheeks when you left. He wanted to know you more, but what could he say?<em> ‘So, did you hear about that latest rape case?’ Yeah, like that would work.  </em></p>
<p>Mike was a very patient man, but he felt as though he had nothing to offer you. Sure, he had money and connections, but everyone in his fathers circle had that. He took care of his health and did his best to always be kind, but doesn’t everyone? His good-natured streak didn’t feel like enough to win you over. No, he had been content to stand by on the sidelines and just enjoy the beauty you gave to the world for as long as you would offer it. </p>
<p>That is, until he got caught.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Mike tuned his eyes from your hair and saw ‘Fin’ looking at him. His everyday look of a little suspicion and a little disbelief seemed, for once, appropriate towards him.  But the Sargent just coughed as he readjusted himself and addressed the man. “Fin, any new information about our case against the newlywed rapist?” “He goes after engaged couples.” Tutuola corrected. “Yes, my apologies, I-” “You into (Y/n)?” the elder changed the subject. Mike’s face whipped from his papers to his teammate. </p>
<p>“What would give you that impression? We hardly speak in comparison to everyone else here.” Fin’s face was damn near smug as he responded, “and I bet that drives you crazy, doesn’t it?” Mike knew better that to try to fight someone with words like this, he also knew better than to try to fight Fin. Fin had been around the longest aside from olivia but he knew everyone in and out whether they told him the information or not. He had a habit of watching people too, but in a far more informative way than Dodds. He knew everyone’s tells, what a simple tick of a face could mean. Mike also knew that he was right.</p>
<p>You and Sonny were always talking, for every word he had to tell you you had one right back. The only time you stopped was if someone needed to talk to either of you. You came to Fin for everything, anytime you needed advice or felt insecure. He was like a second father in your eyes and it gave him a secret pride he would never tell anyone about. Barba spent every opportunity to play fight via banter when you got the chance to see the group outside of work, which was not often.</p>
<p>Only if they invited you and happened to have free time and cash that day. You and Liv were always cordial and kind. You helped her out every chance you could including occasional babysitting of Noah when Lucy wasn’t available. Even you and Rollins, although you often fought, still talked more than him. Mike was always pleasant to you and you always seemed more than happy to talk to him but the conversations never held. It was probably the awkward silences that fell when his mind shorted out because of the sound of your beautiful voice.</p>
<p>When no sound left the Sargent Fin smiled in triumph. “You ever thought she’s quiet around you ‘cause she <em>likes</em> you?” He questioned as he laid back in his chair, feeling the exact opposite of his superior next to him. There was a chance he could be right. Hell, Fin knew you better than anyone on the team. “No, I don’t think so. She’s probably nervous, everyone here is afraid I’ll go snitch to my Dad.” He said deflated. Fin thought a moment and realized that a lot of them had been judging him as a daddy’s boy. But during the two weeks he’d been here he proved to be a hard worker. </p>
<p>A ‘Hm’ of thought exited him before he shrugged and stood. “I dunno man, I’d give it a try.” Smiling, he left the room to head to one of the interrogation stations. Mike watched him leave and the words stuck around. Thick in the overbreathed air of the station. His day continued with the hope of it being true. When he got home he showered and lied in bed still unable to shake the possibility. Finally he shook his head and tossed it from his mind to silence himself for a good night's rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sonny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mike just kept telling himself that Finn was wrong. But his advice kept running around his head over the dull background noise of phones ringing, paper rustling, and people chatting. It was your bubbling laugh that perked his ears and caused his body to seek you. Jade eyes finally settled on you as yours were locked in Carisi. He strained to hear what the Italian man had done to bring such a wonderful sound into the world and hoped to learn to do it himself.</p><p>"I'm serious, (Y/n). One of these days I'm gonna have to marry you." He barely got his sentence out as he dug into the cannolis you had bought him for his birthday. "I'll check my schedule and see when works best." You threw back at him, rolling your eyes. Sonny and you were very happy, social butterflies who hit it off on the first day. He was Italian and you weren't used to the cold shoulder of the city. You were each other's guardians and everyone knew.</p><p>Mike felt sick. It must have been that bagel he had this morning. His stomach churned and made a nasty feeling come up in his throat. He thought of you going out for coffee with Carisi. Then walking down the street together in the snow. You both being cold so you invite him up to your apartment. It feels a little too hot in the apartment after the snowfall that was sure to come soon so some clothes start to come off. He gets physical, like he is at work with you. But instead of slapping your behind as a joke, this time it makes you moan. He thinks of the Blond making you giggle and laugh all the way to the bedroom where he throws your naked body down on the bed and he - " you alright, Sargent?"</p><p>His long black lashes flutter as he blinks back to reality. "Hm? Yes, no, yes, I'm - I'm good. Why?" The Catholic looked at him with scrunched brows as his arm still held the box of cannolis. "I asked you if you wanted one of these masterpieces and you were radio silent. You sure everything's alright?" Mike reached out to take one tentatively, his family either ate basic foods or expensive foods so he wasn't sure about the stange desert in front of him but he felt it rude to refuse an Italian like Sonny when he came bearing gifts. He held it but didn't eat yet as he looked at you laughing at something Finn said and wiping off the white frosting from your lips.</p><p>Carisi turned to follow his eyes and he looked back at Mike with a mischievous smile. "Oh Sarge, you don't think -?" The man pointed between himself in front of Dodds desk and you sitting on Sonny's. "Sonny I have no problem with you and (Y/n) being in a relationship outside of work. You're both great workers and are very responsib-". The strawberry man put his empty and box filled hands in the air, stopping the brunette. "No, no, no!" He laughed. "No. Me and my gal, we joke, but we each got eyes for somebody else." His pointer finger led to Rollins and her ready to burst baby bump. </p><p>His smile was almost infectious as he grinned. Mike's own brows now strung together, "Wait, who does she 'have eyes' for? <em> Not </em> that it concerns me." He scoffed in a friendly laugh. "<em>Smooth </em> sarge. Why don't you go ask? See if you're the guy?" Mike gazed at you again but when it was obvious that he wouldn't make the 1st move, Carisi called you over. Mike's eyes opened wide as you perked up and walked over. His face subtly pleaded with Carisi to not do this. "What's up?" You questioned, looking between the standing and sitting men.</p><p>"Did you know that the Sarge -" he began, Mike's out heart felt like it wasn't beating anymore, that the blood was just pouring in and out of a stiff organ. Carisi was all smiles and sweetness but he took a quick glance at the newbie and winked before continuing. "Has never tried a cannoli before?"  You looked at the men stunned. "No way, <em> really? </em>" Mike still wasn't breathing. "Yeah I mean, look at the way he's holding it." Sonny jibed, and Mike finally drew his eyes away to see his hand. You smiled sweet as the frosting and walked over. "Well, don't look so serious, Sarge. Sonny won't kill you for disrespecting his desert. I'll make sure." </p><p>You grabbed his hand and pulled it closer to you, sitting on the ever clean space of his desk. "But just to be safe, I'll teach you." You chuckled. Dodds just watches as your fingers ran across his to move them into position. He didn't remember a damn thing because this is the first time he's felt you without some cloth barrier like his coat when you grabbed his arm to steady yourself on the ice or his shirt when you'd pat him on the back. "There, now you turn it this way and then, eat! I'd put a hand underneath to save from spills."</p><p>He saw you beam at your handiwork and he managed a polite smile and a nod while raising the treat and taking a bite. It was the most delicious thing he'd ever tasted. So much sugar and vanilla filling with those chocolate chips. So much better than that rum berry dry cake they had at us fathers birthday party. He let out a soft sound at the taste and opened his eyes from their closed bliss to see you two staring back eagerly. “It’s really very good.” He  answered. Carisi nodded in affirmation and walked off to see his lady in labourous waiting.</p><p>You scooted closer, your legs now bumping his and he almost began backing away as your hand reached out. “Hold on,” You asked him to still and he obeyed immediately. Your hand held the bottom of his chin and he did what he could to not gulp. You brushed your thumb over his (what he was sure was his quivering) bottom lip in a slow draw and down his chin. You removed the digit to show you had collected some of the excess frosting. </p><p>Sucking it into your own lips you savored the sweet dessert with agonizing speed and a near silent moan. Closing your eyes in it’s reaction. He made no movements as he tried to get the spurts and cogs of his brain to tell him to do anything properly other than turn you right over and fuck you on his desk right here and right now, some part of him swore that . “See? Told you to watch out for spills. Don’t wanna waste a bit.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rollins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Amanda, can I ask you something? Girl to girl?” You fiddled with your pen in between your lips in the breakroom. The round woman grumbled something under her breath. You, knowing her to be a naturally grumpy person, took that as a ‘yes’. “How do you figure out where you stand with a guy without coming right out and asking him?” The blonde froze a moment and shot her eyes at you, tense. You were unaware though as you threw your arms and sighed, exasperated. “I mean, I’m sure everyone else sees it. The way we act around each other. Friends don’t do that kind of stuff, right?”</span>
</p><p><span>Rollins stayed silent, growing more angered by the second at your words. Doing her best to not make a scene. “And I mean, just </span><b><em>look at him</em></b><span>, I sure as hell do. But he never </span><em><span>sees </span></em><span>it. He’s too devoted to his work. If his hands were just as devoted to me for even a </span><b><em>minute </em></b><span>I </span><em><span>swear </span></em><span>I could make him make </span><em><span>all </span></em><span>kinds of nois-”. Amanda’s coffee cup splashed you as it was thrown to the ground. “Alright! </span><em><span>Shut up!</span></em> <b>Damn</b><span>, do you ever </span><em><span>stop talking?!</span></em><span>” </span></p><p>
  <span>You looked at Amanda in surprise. Sure you both fought, but she never got this mad at you. She sighed and tried to leave but you softly grabbed her cardigan covered arm. “Wait, Amanda. Are you alright? Is something going on?” She ripped her arm from you and scoffed ruefully. “Yeah, no, I’m fine. It’s not like the only </span>
  <em>
    <span>good guy</span>
  </em>
  <span> I ever allowed myself to fall for is out here laying his sweet italian charm on the ne-” “Wait.” you cut off her near tears ranting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her blue eyes looked up at you, depressed and aggravated. “Rollins, are we talking about the same person?” You would have laughed at the situation but you didn’t want to make things worse. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wha-</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You’re talking about Carisi. The guy who fuckin’ slaps your ass when you walk by, and winks at you, and compliments you, and -”. “Rollins, rollins, </span>
  <b>wait</b>
  <span>.” you hushed her softly and placed an arm sweetly on her shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amanda, Sonny and I are just really friendly. We come from other friendships that are like that.” Her eyelids drop as she lets out a sound of almost relief. “I-I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” You smiled softly at her as you patted her on the back. “It’s okay, you’re handling a lot right now and doing an awesome job, but you certainly never </span>
  <em>
    <span>need </span>
  </em>
  <span>any extra trouble.” She relaxed under your words. Rollins knew she had a tendency to fight with everyone but you had a way of making things easier on her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You looked past her as Mike stormed in, holding a suspect by his collar with one hand, pinning the arms together with his other. You felt a shiver run down your back as you saw the muscle in his chest, arms, and back; roll and flex and pinch under the fabric of the shirt he let you borrow once. Your eyelids fluttered unconsciously as you tried to bring yourself to the situation at hand. “Oh my gosh. You are so drooling.” Her grin finally returned to the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your eyes widened as the back of your palm across your mouth to check. You scoffed at her joke and crossed your arms. “I am so not.” Amanda looked you once over before adding a less than reassuring “uh-<em>huh</em>.” Her gaze looked behind you as she smiled and casually said “Hey Dodds.” You whipped around, eyes wide, only to find no one there. Facing Amanda once more you fake glared. “Ha, ha. Very funny, well maybe I just outta tell <em>Sonny</em> out there that-”. You were planning to threaten Rollins’ mischievous smile but it only grew. Especially when a low voice called over your shoulder out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey guys - <em>er</em> - gals? <em>Ladies</em>?” Your shoulders tensed and your words stunted as you turned to see a sweaty Dodds getting a drink from the vending machine, a confused look on his face as he tried to figure out what word was most fitting to call you two. “How are you handling desk duty, Amanda?” She grinned smugly as she walked past you towards the door beyond Mike. “Ah, you know,” she shrugged, “hate it”, Dodds made a face as if what she was saying was a fair point and she placed a hand on his shoulder, silently asking him to come to her level so she could whisper something to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face curious at first but soon turned to shock. Before she glanced at you and then left the room. You were burning red as your mind raced with what she could have possibly said to him. His Adams apple made the slightest bob as he turned his eyes away from the door to you for only a moment. Quickly he looked away and stood straight, making a cheap departing salute before leaving the room as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You snorted with embarrassment and left the room also. You thought about going about your work again but felt the cool wetness of the coffee on your shirt. Sighing, you rolled your eyes and went to your locker to grab your spare shirt. The bathrooms were out of sight of the precinct desks and you had already started to unbutton your stained one when before you could look up, your body collided with a firm pair of pecs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Both your arms were pressed up near your head as two long arms enveloped your frame to keep you from falling. After the initial sounds of exclamation, and the wafting smell of clean fabric, expensive cologne, and general man musk had hit your nose; you heard that wonderful voice as if you were alright. You looked up into his soft green eyes and you wanted to melt against his warm body right then and there and never solidify again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sorry, I wasn’t paying attention.” Cursing yourself at how breathless you thought you sounded. Mike didn’t let go, it was as if he couldn’t. His body didn't want you to leave him. Your shirts were never unbuttoned below your collarbone and from this angle and your previous actions, he could see the swell and fall of your breasts as they pressed against his own body. He took in the smell of peaches, honey, and a hint of something woody as he gazed down at your (y/e/c) doe eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He realized that he had yet to give your eyes their own day. But his planning was cut short as you coughed and softly pressed against his body to remove yourself. He blushed pink and quickly obeyed your inaudible request by taking an additional few steps back. His hand rubbed against the back of his neck nervously. The guys’ advice screaming at him to ask you, to have you clear the air and give him a place of direction to plan. A set of bullet notes to work on. Something!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you just cutely and nervously stumbled your words of “yeah, I'm just gonna-” as you pointed to your shirts and the bathroom before avoiding eye contact and squeezing past him to the rooms. As you closed the door you both let out a saddened sigh. Both of you wondering, if the other person liked you as much as other people seemed to think, why didn't they do something about it to let you know?</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>When Rollins had asked Dodds for his ear, he bent to listen. Thinking maybe it was new and sensitive information about the Engagement Rapist case they had all been chasing. What he did not expect was Amanda to say that if ever he needed his desk for something other than work, that she could always leave him alone and get a coffee.” Pointing out the idea of you being the object of his distraction. Everyone knew but you now, he’d guessed.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Liv</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Longer chapter out there for all of y'all.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Benson had just hung up the phone on her desk as Fin entered her office. Standing to go grab a coffee from the outer room she set out a command for Finn to call Dodds into her office. Mike had heard his name being called as he was just setting down his new paperwork. It was a good thing too because he would have dropped them after what he had seen when he looked up to the sound of heavy breathing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You flew in through the doors of the precinct but Dodds was certain that it was in slow motion. Your hair, free from its restraints, flew on the air that you passed by. Your arms so exposed as you donned a form fitting black turtleneck tank top. Your regularly stiff legs bounding by in worn leather cowboy boots and tattered oversized jeans that taunted him with how low they sat. Your cheeks flush from the exercise and your eyes wide with searching. A melting slurpee in one hand and your half-on jacket and satchel strap being held in the other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him laughed. Out of the lot of workers here at SVU you were the only one who dressed nicer at work than out of work. Was this why you never talked about your life to them? DId you feel as though you needed to hide this side of you? Although you looked classes below him on his fathers scale, you looked like a dream. He wished he could see everyone this raw and real. Dodds did his best to rationalize this image of you in his mind. That you were real and had a life outside of these few walls. A life that he could be a part of if he’d just ask you. As if he could do that, your eyes locked on him for a second and his mouth went sawdust dry. His papers dropped on his desk because every fiber of his being compelling him to help you with anything you needed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of him spiraled into a sickening thought that somehow you had been harmed. He saw the way your jacket was only half on, and your hair was wild from your travels. His eyes ran over your body, this time with attentive concern, rather than admiration and lust. You started walking towards Livs office door and he made the trek from his desk to you in 0.2 seconds. “(Y/n), are you alright? How can I help?” He reached his hands out as if to check your body but held back the second before he let himself feel your hot skin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to find Liv.” You said worriedly. His eyes grew concerned at the words that left your mouth, brows pinching together, most people who came in saying that were most definitely not in good shape. “Have you been hurt?” Police force or not he was certain that he would kill anyone who tried to fuck with you the wrong way with his own white knuckled hands. Your own eyes gazed up at his, also unsure of what was going on. “What? No, Liv called-”. “Ah, (Y/l/n), glad you could make it. And Dodds, I need you in here, too.” The captain pointed with her coffee free hand as she approached the office doors as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain,” you called out to her as she passed you both on her way to her chair. “What’s going on? Is everything alright? Is Noah okay? 2 years and you’ve never called me in on my days off once. Not, that I mind, I just-” Bensons hand came up to calm you and you stutterd the end of your sentence into silence. Mike stayed silent as he watched intently what was going on, realizing that you were unharmed eased him despite you both being completely in the dark. She motioned for you two to sit and though you did as you looked to each other for information, you did so tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take a breath” the detective in her started. When you and Mike were both calm and collected she began. “Sorry to cause all the fuss, but I need you two to do a short UC operation for me.” You looked at her as if she had just sprouted a second head. You? The glorified maid? On a UC operation? “Me? Why me?” You asked her in disbelief. “We need a soon to be newlywed couple to draw out our rapist. He goes after such couples and ‘breaks the woman in’ for the husband to be. Rollins, although it’s possible, wouldn’t make as convincing of a bride to be as you would.” Her face looked to Dodds and answered the same question for him although he did not ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Carisi was the one to find our perp in the 1st place so he knows his face, and ‘Fin’ is a few decades her senior, so he wouldn’t work either.” You laid back in the chair casually and it struck your coworkers as strange to see you not poised and polite. Mask off you let your face show the cogs of thought that were running across your mind. “Won't he be noticed?” You started, trying to think this through logically. “I mean, I'm nobody, but he's the </span>
  <em>
    <span>mayor's kid</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Dodds flinched at the name and at your dismissive attitude towards being his partner in the mission. You looked at him in apology at realizing how you said that. “Sorry, no offense.” He rolled it off his back playfully, hiding the underlying hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Most higher ups would notice him but regular people don't pay attention to much of the news on Dodds. He keeps his nose clean and just works hard in every place he’s been.” You nodded as you took in the info. "I have some dresses at home but none nice enough for a date with him. What should I wear?" You threw your hand at Mike like he was some Model. Well, to you, he was anyways. He leaned forwards, his black bangs bouncing in the breeze. “I can get her a dress easily, no problem.” Olivia nodded and seemed satisfied with the idea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That settles it. Spend some time with each other, get comfortable with each other. We don’t want our perp catching wind.” Nodding, she stood which was code for you two being excused.”Oh, and Dodds,” He paused, holding the door open for you already. “Grow your hair out a little, it'll add to the disguise.” He nodded and you two left the room silently. When the door closed you suddenly felt nervous, understanding that you had to fake being not in love with the man in front of you so that you could fake being in love with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and he chuckled. You looked up at his gorgeous heart shaped lips as they smiled down at you as he joked, “Is it really gonna be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>bad to be my fiance for a week?” You smiled at him and punched his arm. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whatever</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” you chuckled back. “You have to find me something to wear and someplace to go, </span>
  <b>
    <em>honey</em>
  </b>
  <span>.” He stiffened at the name and it in turn gave you second hand awkwardness. “I’m sorry, was that too much? I just thought we needed to get into character and I-” “No, I-” He cut you off, unable to get his own words out properly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it's a good idea.” You visibly relaxed and he held out his arm like a gentleman. “To the shoppes then, </span>
  <b>
    <em>Darling</em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Fin came into Livs office chuckling. She smiled at her long time friend. "What is it, Fin?" He shook his head as he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Oh, you did it now." Her smile dropped in confusion. "What do you mean?" He explained how you two had been chasing each other for weeks with no success and people were beginning to place bets on when and who would finally crack. Benson looked surprised at first, not believing that she wasn't aware of this before the operation. "Well," she began, "hopefully, that means we'll have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>realistic performance."</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>You had told Dodds that although you had to dress up, he had to dress down. Nervous about what was to come you started getting something for Mike first. You picked out a comfy, plain, rey partial button long sleeve with a sort of ‘bad boy’ esq black leather jacket. Your mom was always into bad boys and occasionally one or two caught your eye but they were never really your type. Devoted good boys who could be bad when it was necessary, that was your type. Like Mulder, like George, like . . . . Dodds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You tried to brush away the thoughts but they crashed down on you like a wave when he came out in those American dream Blue jeans. (</span>
  <a href="https://s3.ibdb.com/ibdb/media/person/119088/personfull_1491418330.jpg">
    <span>https://s3.ibdb.com/ibdb/media/person/119088/personfull_1491418330.jpg</span>
  </a>
  <span>) He looked like he was nervous about the choice, unsure that he could pull it off. But no matter how many times he called your name you couldn't be drawn from your jaw dropped stare. A coy smile of mirth crawled up his face as he tried a little pose, then another. They progressed until they were downright silly and he had you roaring with laughter. His body felt electric with knowing that he was the cause of your joy, even if it was only in this moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gave out a fake purr and complimented him on his hercules esq poses before you two bought his clothes and walked to the next store, this one for you. As you entered the expensive women’s store you felt as out of place as Vivian Ward in “Pretty Woman”. He thumbed through the racks as your eyes went from one rack to another to another, keeping your hands to yourself. Mike, ever aware, noticed your hesitancy and turned to you. You looked at him and tried to explain yourself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mamma always said ‘if you can’t afford it right then, don’t touch it right then’.” You laughed awkwardly.  He paused a moment. He didn’t want to force you to do anything that made you uncomfortable. But he wanted to see that, at least to him, you were worth more than the entire street of stores. Doing what he could to ease you, he asked “What’s your favorite color?”  You answered him and he smiled softly. “That will look great on you.” He went back to his task and pulled out a party dress in just such a color that could be too much for your kind of date but too relaxed for what you assumed his were like (</span>
  <a href="https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcRm63zV1H6Nf8VmLerl3em-ba7uk-UzQO5VzjnEu2qDpHthT2VFrLhLs3ck-oILhz6prrV6ZmrH7OlwRSXLLLuzpxdJ306w3rIv1U6VDnml&amp;usqp=CAE">
    <span>https://encrypted-tbn3.gstatic.com/shopping?q=tbn:ANd9GcRm63zV1H6Nf8VmLerl3em-ba7uk-UzQO5VzjnEu2qDpHthT2VFrLhLs3ck-oILhz6prrV6ZmrH7OlwRSXLLLuzpxdJ306w3rIv1U6VDnml&amp;usqp=CAE</span>
  </a>
  <span>).</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Part of you laughed at the idea, the people Mike had to hang around because of his dad were so stiff you almost wondered if they even dated. It seemed like they just fucked, married, then fucked other people. But Mike, Mike was a piece of Beskar among the diamonds. Sure, he looked nice, but he also had value, use, and purpose. You looked at the dress he was displaying and it was certainly gorgeous, but you were insecure. Could you pull this off? “We only have to look in love, not middle class.” He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You being lower class, and him being high class; he was right. You just had to look reasonably achievable for each other and madly in love. Oh yeah, you could do this. You grabbed the dress with confidence and strutted your way into the dressing room. Putting on the dress you didn't even bother to look at yourself. Not giving yourself the chance to feel unsure. You knew the lady on the tag picture was not as shapely as you and you just hoped that you could even fit in the size he gave you. After trying in the dress you blushed profusely as you realized that Didds got your size on the mark. Which was hard to do, too. But it looks as though, with the stretchy fabric, it fit perfect around your not so curvy places and lewdly around the rest.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You realized that Didds must have known this would happen and you decided to give him a taste of his own medicine. Strutting out of the changing room in a slow almost prowl you saw him glance up from his newspaper before turning his whole attention to you. Eyes widening, eyebrows skyrocketing, jaw hanging loose with his lips just closed enough to keep him from saying something stupid. You swore you even saw his ears wiggle, but you couldn't prove that. You smiled in confidence and added "I don't know, Dodds." You turned to give him a good view of your ass. "You can see both of my undergarments underneath." You ran your hand across the clothing line underneath the fabric. "That doesn't seem to fit with the style."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His face grew darker and darker pink as he did his best to sputter out that he could get you something silk to lie flat underneath. You finally couldn't hold in your laughter at seeing the austere mayors son so visibly disheveled. You went to the room again and changed back, by the time you got to Dodds at the front counter he'd already paid for something to go underneath. Your eyebrows rose a second, not thinking he was serious. But after he began leading you outside you accepted the gesture and pondered what he could have possibly bought in the bag.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Super short chapter sorry. Only two more to go and I'm planning to make them longer.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You and Dodds didn't actually get a week to prepare. Live called you on Monday and you spent Tuesday shopping and talking to the restaurants around about making reservations. Wednesday came and went and neither of your schedules lined up. Thursday hit and you finally had a couple hours but by the time you got through traffic you got to Mike’s place at around 9:00 at night. You showed the security guard your key code from Dodds. Nervous as hell because you lived where there were hardly any locks and iron on the lower windows. He ushered you to the elevator and you finally made it to his level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Awestruck at the view from the hall window, you stumbled along until you found his apartment number. Dodds said he’d leave the door open for you and you came in like a frightened animal whose curiosity got the best of them. As you peeked your head in you saw marble countertops and stone floors. Minimalist furniture, clean white walls, bright lighting, and a ceiling to floor, wall to wall window at the end of the living room. You silently gasped at the view of NYC before him. Past the Kitchen but before the Livingroom, on the left side, was a short hall that led to the bathroom and storage closet. To the right was the hall entrance to the - to his - to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The gears in your head ran out of oil and clinked together. You were trying to finish the sentence without some lewd image of his carrying you through those doors. As if on cue he exited the bathroom, drying his hands on his grey sweatpants</span>
  <em>
    <span>. Of course he would own grey sweatpants. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You rolled your eyes. Avoiding looking at him in his too-tight white v neck tee. There was nowhere appropriate that you could look at on this man. “Traffic” you answered the unasked question as you threw your denim/wool jacket over one of his island chairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and walked to the other side of the bar. He had hoped to surprise you with his bartender skills tonight, until he saw the AA triangle/circle on your upper left forearm. “Ah,” he froze, cognac in hand. “Sorry,” he placed the bottle back in its wooden slot. You shrugged it off, “Wasn’t my problem. Just lost too many family members to it to grease my fingers.” Mike nodded in understanding. Pulling out the orange juice and two glasses he poured two ‘dry’ drinks. “This is good though, Liv wanted us to get to know each other a little better." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I tended bar in college, I didn’t need the money, I just needed to get out - y‘know, of my father’s shadow for a while.” Shaking your head in understanding you said that you knew what that was like and were able to delve a little into your life to him. You discussed how you were know by the shadow your father cast as well, and how you understood what it was like to clean up someone, primarily family members' messes, hence the tat. He rolled up his sleeve to show you the aged ink on his arm (Take your pick of his Andy Karl's tats). Your eyebrows raised as you smiled wickedly. "Michael Dodds, Is that ink I see on you?" You play scolded, surprised to see a man of such a background in such a state. He smiled like a boy that was trying to sneak a frog into class. He laughed and explained that even his father didn't know about this and you felt so privileged to be some of the few who knew this secret.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hearing his full name fall from your lips struck something in Dodds that made him all kinds of uncomfortable, but in the best way possible. Hearing about the intimate details of your life made him feel like he was getting to live a normal life through you, even if only for tonight. Mikes emotions were running high and he knew that if he wasn't careful, and if you didn't stop smiling like an angel sent from heaven, that he might end up crossing a couple lines here tonight. The hours had passed and your words began to blur as he watched your pink tongue come out to like your lips, your hands wrap around the tall round glass, your hair falling freely around your face. Soon enough you sat up to stretch and he watched your body arch. He saw your shirt rise and your arms stretch together just how he would like to pin them. And then he heard that sinful, sinful noise, quickly cry out from your lips in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You asked if you could move to the couch rather than the wooden barstool under the white marble top counter. He nodded but understood that if he came from around the protective island that his damn sweat pants would give away more than just how he was feeling. as you got cozy he mentioned that he was juts going to use the bathroom once more. "It's your house, dude." you waved him off as you yawned. </span>
  <span>You were actually able to discuss a lot with him in the span of a few hours, finding that although your lives were incredibly different, your personalities were a lot alike. By the time midnight had rolled around he had come back from the bathroom and saw you half leaning on the couch. Your jaw slipping from the palm of your hand where it was resting. The moonlight was pouring on you from one side and the kitchen light on you from the other. Breathing heavy enough to almost be considered a snore. He smiled and shook his head as he grabbed a spare blanket from his closet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Calloused fingers turned off the kitchen light and he sat on the couch in front of you. He watched your lungs fill and empty and fill again in complete peace. Your face not putting on an award winning smile, nor any flashes of grief. Your hair fell softly from our head down your body and almost sparkled in parts from the building lights outside his window. The brunette knew better than to try to move you to the bed, you’d probably clock him a new one unconsciously before he got you more than two feet off the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tentatively he laid your legs flat on the furniture and oh so slowly he propped you up enough to squeeze a pillow under you. His strong arms pulled away quickly when you moved under his limbs. You mumbled something about paperwork and turned to your side, facing him. One arm under your head with your shirt rising up and your pants hanging low, giving him a quick glimpse of your simple grey underwear. The red rose up in his cheeks as he lightly covered you in the blanket. As he left to go to his own bed, he paused at the doorway, giving you one last longing look, wishing more than anything that he could be more than a coworker now friend to you.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Perp</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry for the wait but the chapter is longer to make up for it. Only one left guys! We're getting there! Oooooh cliffhanger. Eileen is a charecter from SPN, just needed son fake name and I like hers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saturday finally came and you had the day off to get ready. A deep, hot shower to clean every nook and cranny of your body. Oils, perfume, lotions, all kinds of stuff you weren’t used to but Dodds had assured you were part of the disguise as he brought you two Man sized fist-fulls of bags from all kinds of places you only ever seen in magazines or behind glass cases. Mid way through shaving you wondered if the carpet needed cleared like the drapes. Smiling mischievously you shrugged and decided to clean up there too,<em> ‘just in case’.</em> You thought to yourself.</p><p>Putting all kinds of softener in your hair you combed and brushed and blow dried and folded and worker and worked and worked till your daily tangled mess looked like a piece of artwork. You were actually impressed with your work, so much so that an undie clad you hyped yourself in front of the glowing vanity mirror, full of pride. Cranking up your tunes, you began your makeup. Normally you only wore clear mascara, cover up only on your many scars, and maybe some lip gloss. But those years teaching art classes for cash on the side would not go in vain as you began your work.</p><p>Brushes patted powers and gels, eyeliner slid across your lid and deep, clumpless mascara filled out your eyelashes, making them look fake. The soft warm blush powdered your cheeks nose and ears in a soft dusting. A soft colored matte lipstick made your lips feel tacky and dry, <em> the cost of beauty, </em> you bemoaned theatrically. You looked at your work and stared at the woman in the reflection. It didn’t look like you and the silly side of you wanted to start singing Mulan’s song. </p><p>But in all reality, the beauty of it made you gasp. You dressed clean for work, and con=mfortable elsewhere. You really had no reason to dress up and especially not in New York City after seeing what came through your line of work. You shook your head and turned to the bags of clothing, so much smaller that the rest. You pulled out the tight little black dress, smiling at how you were able to tease Dodd’s in it, but then sighing at how you wished it could have led to more. A light went off in your head at the memory of him saying that he would find you something to go underneath.</p><p>Reaching your hand into the small mystery bag you felt the thinnest cold silk between your fingers. Pulling out the entirety of its contents, all that was inside was a very small, decorative thong. The red on your face tripled  as you notice the scantily clad fabric was all there was. You paused a moment and you scoffed knowing that Dodds intentionally bought this. <em> Sneaky fuck. </em>You laughed in disbelief but dressed accordingly anyways. Slipping on your heels you gave yourself a quick once over before seeing one last tiny bag between the others strewn across your bed.</p><p>You pulled out a small velvet box and saw the most beautiful thin gold chain. You were scared to touch it because of how delicate it looked and in the very center was a small gemstone the color of his eyes, like a peridot but even brighter. You gasped at it and you swore that it had to be a mistake that it got left here. That couldn’t be for someone like you, it was more expensive than everything here. As if Dodds knew that you would fight it, a little sticky note on the bottom had something written on it. Scribbled in his fluid inky handwriting said “Yes, this is for the outfit, don’t forget it.”</p><p>Shakily you put on the necklace and rested your hand on it in awe. Your alarm went off and you realized it was time to go. Throwing on some simple black strappy heels you grabbed your purse and your denim wool jacket. The only thing about your outfit that felt natural on you and unnatural in your get-up. You locked your house, walking downstairs, and weren’t maybe 10 steps before you started hearing wolf whistles. You strutted in faux confidence hoping the “back off” vibes you were trying to give off would be enough. But as more and more eyes laid on you you regretted turning Dodds offer to pick you up, down. </p><p>You cursed your pride for not wanting Dodds to see your sketchy end of town now wishing that you would have just sucked it up for the added protection. You made it about 5 blocks before guys started following you, calling out who knows what as you tried to ignore you. You had shut out your surroundings in an attempt to not cause drama. You gasped when a hand grabbed your arm, causing you to stop his other hand reaching for anywhere else on your body. “You know it’s rude for a pretty girl like you to ignore a compliment. You wanna give me an apology, babydoll?” Before you could cuss out the sleezeball who clearly needed to see a dentist, you saw another arm grab his from behind you.</p><p>Clad in black leather, knuckles worn from boxing, you knew this second pair of hands. Looking from your assaulter to your defender you saw your Dodds, glaring daggers into the creep. “She doesn’t look like she’s interested, <em> pal </em> .” He tried not to sound too viperous but all you could do was feel the tingle of arousal run down your spine at the possessiveness in his low growling voice. The nasty man scoffed handheld your squirming form, you felt the stink of his breath fall on your open skin. Your lips curled in disgust as the man laughed against you challenging Mike by saying, “ <em> Oh </em> , I think <b> <em>she does</em> </b>, and,” he flashed a holstered gun. From your line of work you could already tell that it was only for show, not in working condition, which made him look all the more stupid to the two of you.</p><p>“I think <b> <em>you’re </em> </b> the one who’s gonna leave.” Dodds didn’t open his mouth, throw a punch or anything, all he did was pull out his badge. The guy's eyes widen and he quickly drops you, making you stumble in your heels into Dodds arms, his eyes not leaving the spook. Said mans’ arms flew up in surrender as he backed away. “Hey man, she’s all yours.” As he turned he mumbled, “ <em> all the cops get the healthy lookin’ prostitutes. </em> ” Dodds’ hand actually reached for his gun at that point and your eyes widened as you turned to stop his arms. “<strong>Dodds</strong>!  No! Thank you, I appreciate it, but he’s not worth it.” </p><p>You tried to reason with him and although he didn’t proceed he didn’t let down until the man had rounded the corner, looking over his shoulder as he did so. Finally you felt his heartbeat accelerate a hundred times over through the soft material pressed between your hand and his pecs. Yours spiked as well as you saw how he was holding you so tight against his firm, warm, body. He looked down to you like a scared puppy as he asked if you were all right, a complete 180 from the attack dog attitude he’d had just seconds earlier. You smiled at his caring self and assured him that you were fine.</p><p>As you started your walk with him towards the restaurant he didn’t let go of your waist. “You should have let me come get you, (Y/n).” He chastised. Part of you wanted to tease him further, telling him that you’d make it up to him, that you wanted to be his good girl; but you quickly shook the sordid thoughts from your mind. He was scared, and correct. This was no time to tease. “I’m sorry, you’re right Dodds.” He sighed, relaxing his grip but only a little. “How did you find me anyways?” You remembered specifically not giving Mike any information about your whereabouts. His eyes widened and he blushed all the way to his ears, making you giggle. </p><p>“I had a feeling and got worried so I asked Liv for your address and walked from the restaurant towards your apartment to find you. Please don’t think that’s creepy, that sounds so creep, I’m so sorry.” You snorted at his schoolboy attitude. “Yeah, that is creepy, a little <em>stalker-y</em>” you joked but he just grew more and more embarrassed. If he was going to stay this stressed out all night, it would be hard to fake romance. Lightening the mood you added, “but your ‘<em>feeling</em>’ was right so I’ll let you off <strong><em>this time</em></strong>, Sherlock.” Finally a small smile cracked from his features and you walked the last bit in comfortable silence.</p><p>Walking into the restaurant they gave you the window seat that you two had asked for beforehand. This was a reoccurring place for the perpetrator and you wanted to make sure that  you two were visible from both inside and outside just in case. A familiar face came up to your table dressed as a waiter with glasses  and a phenomenal broomstache and your saw said man’s italian jaw drop. You had heard of his infamous 70’s cop mustache and was glad that you had a chance to see it come back if even only for a night. You knew you would tease your best friend, Carisi, about this more - a lot more, actually he would probably never live this down if you had any say in it - but you knew you couldn’t give yourself away so all you said was “take a picture, it’ll last longer.”</p><p>You were surprised to see how good at acting Dodds was. The look of uncomfortable jealousy on his face seemed so real, not understanding that he wasn’t, in fact, acting. Both of you ordered and while you waited you noticed Fin at the door, posing as security. Assuming the rest of the police were waiting in hiding you rolled your shoulders and tried to relax. Mike sat close and your skin burned where the denim of his pants rubbed against your bare leg.  You tried to eat in peace but you felt his eyes burning on you as he looked you over. Dropping your fork on your plate you looked over at him.</p><p>A bomb could have gone off and Mike wouldn’t have noticed it. His eyes ran all across your body, the thin blcak dress that barely hid your nipples as they pressed bare against the fabric, your smooth skin that smelled like heavens gates, your hair done miraculously to accentuate your features, the makeup that he never wanted on you now made all your best features really pop. And finally he saw the small gold necklace nearly reaching the swell of your breasts. He wanted to bury himself in all the hidden spots of your body and never leave. He wanted you on this table as he claimed you in front of all the other wandering eyes. He wanted to - “<em> Ahem </em>”</p><p>You coughed, and his eyes drew up to ours, seeing that he was a bit close for comfort. Pulling away only slightly he added that you two were supposed to make this look real, hoping you would believe his bluff. You nodded but still felt there was something else. You fidgeted around a second as you leaned on his shoulder, letting out a fake dreamy sigh. You wrapped a hand around his bicep barely fitting in his jacket sleeve (your jacket now sitting on the other side of you in the halfmoon booth facing the restaurant).</p><p>“He’s still not here, maybe this was a waste of time,” You sighed, keeping up your fake smile but glancing between the crowd of people and your plate of now finished food. Dodds looked at you sadly, hearing you think that going on a date with him wasn’t worth your time made his heart heart, but he decided that it’s now or never. He couldn’t let you leave and dress up like this for anyone else but him. He couldn’t let anyone else's hands feel this dress, or smell that beautiful peach scent as close as he was. His hand slid across the table and held yours softly, your eyes turned to the action then to him, searching. </p><p>He took in a deep breath and finally matched your eyes. “It wasn’t a waste of time.” Your brows scrunched in confusion, you hadn’t seen the perp anywhere and you only had so much time to declare that you two were newly weds before people might get suspicious of your cover. “If all I got out of this was a date with you, then it wasn’t a waste of time.” You gasped up at him and saw the truth pouring out of him. The SVU crew was impressed at what seemed like your guys’ acting skills as he pulled out a fake ring box and got out from the seat to kneel on the spot nearest you. You knew the proposal would be fake but your watery eyes were real from his confession. </p><p>“Eileen Leahy, (your fake name), will you make do a simple man like me the biggest favor of your life, and be my gal for life?” he asked, a little too loud for a normal proposal, but perfect to draw the attention you needed. You gave the scene a pause to keep the people on baited breath as they grew quieter to see what was going on. “Aw come on, honey, he’s dying here!” A married man from the crowd called out, he sounded like he was speaking from experience. Soon more people chimed in their encouragement and you finally let out an eager “Yes!” Erupting the crowd in cheers. Whoops and hollers and claps and whistles came out at your convincing performance.</p><p>Mike stood to hug you and spin you around the small space between your table and a strangers’, your laugh carrying like ripples. As you sat down you saw Carisi approach with a bottle of wine in an ice bucket. “A bottle for the happy couple from Mr. Roldreigan.” he pointed to a strange short man in a fedora sitting alone at a table in the back. The gears clicked in your head as this may be your perp. Each couple was heavily drunk during their tox screens post attack. Mike began to connect the dots, as well as remembering that you were a teetotaler. </p><p>Before either of you could say anything, Carisi leaned over to pour you each a glass. “It’s just grape juice guys, we need you two sharp. But you gotta keep up the act or he’ll just keep sending ‘em.” You nodded and looked to Mike as he lifted the glass in a toast across the room to the stranger smiling eerily. You followed his lead on how to hold the glass. The alcoholics in your family used hard liquor like whiskey and vodka that they just whipped down or threw in some orange juice. You had no idea how wine was supposed to be drunk and Mike made sure his movements were slow enough that you could copy quickly.</p><p>A faux bottle down and you two had begun to act very drunk, and surprisingly, handsy. It felt like Mike was coming at you from every angle. He finally paid off his tab and you two stood sloppily to leave. You shooed off the suggestion from the security guard (Fin) to call a cab and Mike said that all you two needed was some fresh air. As you exited the building you two stumbled and sang songs off beast and off key in hopes of a good appearance, but your laughter at seeing such a man so silly, was real.</p><p>You heard the door creak open far behind you two and soft footsteps trailing at a safe distance. After a while you turned on your tracking beacon and Mike switched on his video camera hidden in place of a jacket button on a pocket. Soon after you two stumbled down an alleyway for a “<em> short-cut </em> ” Mike slurred that he was “ <em> sure of </em> ”. It didn’t take long for the footsteps to catch up to you. “ <b> <em>How long you two known each other?</em> </b>” The voice echoed off the wet brick walls on either side of you. Mike instinctively pulled you closer as he turned to look at the strange man.</p><p>“What?” he asked, still sounding drunk off his ass. You couldn’t hide your concern so you made it seem over-reactive. “Darling, let’s go home, I feel like I’m gonna throw up.” The man repeated his question and Dodds (foolishly, you thought) answered his, listing some short time. The man began to approach like a prowling cat and you truly did feel sick to your stomach, your fingers clinging to Mike’s clothes. “You break her in right yet?” The stranger licked his lips disgustingly as you could see the images running through your brain. </p><p>“You mean have we <b> <em>fucked</em> </b> ? No, we were waiting ‘till we got married.” Mike said, bolder still. The man must have not noticed Dodd’s sounding more and more sober with each line. The last one had him growing almost uncontrollably excited. “ <em> Why don’t you let ole’ Ronny save you the trouble? </em> ” He asked as he was now only 5 feet from the two of you. “ <em> Naw </em>, this little beauty has never been touched. I wanna be the first.” He shook your shoulder playfully but the grip he had on your skin hurt how tight it was against you. You both knew this to be untrue, but the perp didn't.</p><p>Your partner was saying all the right lines, and you were glad because you were scared as hell and couldn’t think out a proper sentence anyway. But what ‘Ronny’ did next had you both switching out of your fake drunken state. A blade came quickly out of his coat, almost as fast as a switch blade, but it was so much bigger, especially in his smaller hands. The man was stocky but a few inches smaller than you who was a few inches smaller than Dodds. If he were without a blade you two could have taken him, but neither of you thought to bring one, fearing that it would blow your cover.</p><p>“Aw, come on, don’t play like that. I’ll let you have her right after, see how good she feels all opened up for you. And I’ll watch.” He tried to bargain as he kept approaching, faster than you two were backing away. “I <em> said </em> <b>‘No’</b>, man” your green eyed man said sternly this time. The creeps smile dropped as he turned the blade in his hand as he lunged at the two of you, your scream echoing off the walls and out to the street where Liv alerted the other police that it was time to move in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Dodds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Okay so I switched it from mature to Teens and up because I was honestly too tired to write the smut scene and it still contains nudity if that helps? Hope it's an ending worth reading. :) Love you guys.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Liv will be here soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you just kept trying to remind yourself as you dodged a blade slash. Dodds on the other side of the Rapist to keep him from fleeing. All you guys had to do was keep a safe distance, and keep him from running. Another slash as the perp grew more nervous. Another slash, this time directed at Dodds, and as per his record, he was hit. Just a quick cut to the arm, slicing through the leather but not too far into his forearm. You raised a kick and were able to use enough to force the tip of the heel through his skin, causing a wound.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <b>
    <em>Bitch</em>
  </b>
  <span><strong><em>!</em></strong>” Ronnie cried out. As he gripped his bleeding thigh. Soon the Police officers arrived at both ends of the alley way and began approaching. You could see the man's eyes start to panic as he viewed the situation. You and Dodds began to back away towards the police until he grabbed your arm. Quickly you were turned around in his arms so that your wrists were tied up in his bunched up jacket as he held your back against his chest. He was short, but smart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had to lean back precariously in your heels and you whimpered as you felt the cold steel against the inside of your jaw below your chin. “Nobody moves!” He called out. The team paused but their hands never left their Holstered guns. Finally a rookie made some movement and Ronnie got spooked, running a slice across your right jawline. Mike called out your name as Liv told the team to fire now. You needed medical attention immediately, so there was no time to talk the rapist down like usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only available shot to take from his shield behind you was in the face and when the bullet splattered through his skin you heard the horrific crackle of bones and squelch of flesh besides your ear. This left you coated in the spurting blood coming up from the rest of his body. His lifeless arms finally dropped  from you as his body thudded onto the hot wet asphalt. You quickly stood and shook the jacket from your arms. Dodds was on you immediately, freeing you from the fabric and using it to stunt the massive bleeding coming from your lower face down your neck and breasts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He called out for a medic despite you assuring him that you were fine. After the buzz calmed down, you sat on the back of an ambulance as they finished stitching up your slash, Dodds staring over the emt with attentive eyes. Carisi patted you on the back and you smiled as best you could with the strings in your skin. “All right, you’re all set.” The nurse declared. You sighed a sigh of relief and thanked him for his work, as he thanked you for yours. Looking at Dodds you saw the shine of blood on his jacket. Remembering all that landed on you, you looked over your body at the bucket’s worth of blood splattered around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and let out a weary smile, “Man, I need a wash.” Rollins who had said she came as soon as she could approached and smiled at you. She looked at Dodds, distractedly continuing to watch you worriedly. The blond elbowed Carisi and nodded to Dodds. The Italian looked on confused a second before the light went off in his head. “Well, (Y/n), your shower is pretty far away. Why don’t you come on over to my place and clean up?” He asked, friendly. Mike's eyes finally drew from their place to look at Sonny, his ideas from before flashing in his mind in fear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rollins smiled but added, “Actually, I think Dodds’ shower is even closer, why don’t you use his?” Mischief thick in her voice, but faux concern across her features as she looked to Mike and said “You don’t mind sharing, right?” The sergeant blushed strongly. He knew she meant lending his shower but now the idea of actually sharing a wash with you flashed across his mind. “No, no, yeah, no, that’s - that’d be -” Fin laughed as he entered the conversation, slapping his leader's shoulder. “That’s Dodds’ for </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘sure’</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” You smiled at everyone’s attempt to get you together and stood, holding out your arm in a ladylike way for him to take.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving in the familiar clean room of Dodds’ apartment, he couldn’t seem to meet your gaze. He stayed close to you the whole walk there but did not speak unless he was spoken to. You just assumed he was still a little shaken up from the event before but as he reddened when he toured the shower for you, you realized it was actually the idea of you showering that got him so fumbled. As he turned to pull out some towels for you, you dropped your dress smiling sinfully. He turned to see you and his eyes widened, jaw nearly falling off his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, uh, <em>hm</em>, (Y-Y/n)?” he questioned, laughing nervously. “What are you doing?” Making your face coy, you looked up at him. “Mike,” you used your best mix of puppy dog eyes, and bedroom voice as you called out to him, he felt as though he was melting into a puddle at your words. “I’m a little sore from earlier and I might need some help cleaning these wounds.” He stopped breathing, were you asking what he was thinking you were asking? Padding over softly in the thin little black panties you turned his body to face the mirror, so he could watch you as you slowly slipped off the jacket and hung it up on the bathroom door hooks. He watched your hair as it fell down your back when you started to pull up the soft fabric of his shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The strong sergeant gulped loudly in his throat but obeyed as you pulled the fabric off him. You took a moment to appreciate the beauty that was his skin. The thin trial of hair on his chest and at the bottom of his abdomen. You slid your fingers across the lines and planes of his body before you and he closed his eyes as he breathed quietly. His large hands came up to grip your wrists softly and you stilled, looking up at him through our lashes. When he dared to look down at you he had to close his eyes again. “Don’t look at me like that.” He commanded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You leaned your chest into his body and he sucked in a breath, “Why not Mike?” You asked in faux shyness. “(Y/n), I can’t - if we <em>do</em> this - it can’t be a one time thing. I love you too much to let you go.” Your heart spasmed as the words he spoke to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dodd’s loves me?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You asked yourself in disbelief. When he heard no response he was worried that he may have spoken too forward, but he had to tell you the truth. You met his eyes again and pulled your wrists from his hands, only to reach up and grab his face, pulling it down to yours quickly in a heated kiss. Although he was surprised he allowed himself half the effort back, still worried of your possible rejection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As you pulled away you asked him, <em>“What makes you think I’m ever gonna give this up?”</em> At your words his mouth smiled wild like someone who just won the lottery and he moved in for the most heated kiss you’ve ever had in your life.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>